x:Believe In What You See:x:
by XxTwilit StrifexX
Summary: Warning: Contains whatthefuckery and sublimal messages that suggest literacy. Did I mention whatthefuckery? I did? Good. There will be plenty more where this came from, so enjoy. The humor? How the hell this even came into being!


A rather bizarre couple these two made, that much was certain. He, the prejudiced bastard, seeking the demise of his six former apprentices who had founded the mysterious Organization XIII while she... She? Ha! She was their number XII! The sadistic, out of control and above all, treacherous bitch.

It was a wonder that the two could coexist within the same space, and even more so when he began his lectures of how the Organization needed to be destroyed. Then again, the Nymph was a part of a group intent on overthrowing said group of Nobodies. The Original Six were weak for their methods of reaching their goals. Sending them out on missions to eliminate Heartless...all while the "Superior" practically worshiped the unfinished moon that cast the eery light upon the barren world they made their stronghold within. It was laughable to say the least how everyone (particularly number VII) blindly followed him without question.

This hatred, fake or not, was the common bond the two shared. It was this 'bond' that wove this tale.

It would only be a matter of time before Sora appeared on the scene, now that the door to darkness was sealed and the hero was separated from his friends once again. It was almost laughable at how easy this would be...if everything went as planned. Oh, if only she had a heart. Then Larxene would _really_ enjoy this!

Something was odd about today, though. No, it wasn't Marluxia or the others that lived within this white-washed hell of a castle. The Nymph couldn't place it. _What oh what could it be...?_

She rested her chin on a gloved hand in thought, watching as the little witch sat in her little chair, wincing as she noticed the woman's gaze upon her. Ah, the fake fear. It sent a chill of 'excitement' down Larxene's spine to see that. She would enjoy nothing more than to watch another being slowly be edged to the breaking point. So... _thrilling._

That was it. She was going to go for a walk. Better to stare at _moving _white walls than her partner in conspiracy trimming the white roses in the corner.

"Where are you going? The Keybarer will be here soon."

"You think I don't know that?!" Larxene responded, trying not to laugh as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Marluxia's cold stare. "I'm only going to walk around within the castle, sheesh." Before even waiting for a response...the Nymph vanished in swirling darkness. Only, she didn't quite expect who she found when the darkness revealed her in the hallway several floors lower than she was previously. "Who are you and what are you doing in our castle?"

"It is none of your concern, Nobody. I am only here for my own purposes and will be leaving shortly. Now if you'll-"

"One, it _is_ my business. Two, what in the worlds possessed you to even _talk _like that when you're trespassing?!"

The man grinned mockingly, his one showing golden eye gleaming in condesension. "I hardly believe it is trespassing when the inhabitants do not even _exist._"

That did it. The tone of the stranger's voice when he stated that fact had pressed a button any normal person would shy away from, especially those who knew her limits. "_Exist?_" she hissed, summoning her kunai in faux rage. "Why do you think I'm even here in the first place!?"

"Now how would I know that? We have only just met."

Oh, did that smirk tick her off! What was he trying to do, get himself killed? Then it hit her. He was egging her on, trying to see how far this 'fit of rage' would go. Better leave him disappointed than to give the bastard what he desired. "Oh, aren't _you_ clever," she mumbled, dismissing her kunai. Damn. She needed _something _to hit right now. No matter, she could take this out on the little girl later on...or her 'hero.' Either option would do. "You still haven't answered me. Who are you and what do you want?"


End file.
